Revelations
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Arthur who has always loved Merlin but kept the secret from the sorcerer finally reveals all when he realises it could be his last chance to reveal all, but has he left it too late?
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)**_

_**Summary: Arthur who has always loved Merlin but kept the secret from the sorcerer finally reveals all when he realises it could be his last chance to reveal all, but has he left it too late?**_

_**This story is for and dedicated to Melanie. She helped keep me sane when my mum had her operation and talk me through what would happen and assured me she will come out of it fine. And she did :D so this story is for her. Thank you. Hugs :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D x**_

* * *

Arthur walked into the throne room and saw Merlin standing talking to Morgana and Gwen. Merlin placed his hand on Morgana's obvious bump and laughed and jumped back a little when he felt the baby kick.

Arthur felt his stomach flip at that image as to him, Merlin's smile could light up even the darkest room.

How Arthur would love to walk over and wrap Merlin in his arms. Arthur sighed. If only Merlin liked him as much as he liked Merlin. He had loved Merlin before he became King, making Merlin his court sorcerer meant that he could see Merlin everyday, spend hours alone with him whilst discussing things. Arthur may hate the fact that Merlin didn't look at Arthur like that but that was fine. Although painful, Arthur would rather have Merlin as a friend and spend days like that with him then have Merlin reject him and leave.

Putting on a smile, Arthur walked over to them. "Is my niece kicking you Merlin?"

Morgana turned her head. "It's a boy and he is going to grow up to be a strong knight like his father." Morgana said with a smile on her face.

"As good looking as his mother and as brave the both of you." Gwen beamed.

Merlin turned and looked at Arthur. "Did you want me?"

"Yes. We are to go hunting and I wanted to ask if you wanted to come. I know you don't now that you are court sorcerer but I thought for old time sake."

"Okay. I will just get ready."

When Merlin left the room, Morgana hit her brother on the arm. "You ask Merlin out and it is to do with hunting and other knights joining you. Stupid idiot."

"I was nervous. It took me all my bollocks to ask him that. What if he doesn't like me that way, he will start to avoid me as he will feel bad for not returning my feelings and will feel awkward. I would rather have him as a friend and see him every day then live like that."

"I have to agree with Arthur on that one love. I was ever so nervous, if it wasn't for your beautiful boldness of asking me out I would probably still trying to build up the courage to ask you." Leon said.

"See?" Arthur asked his sister.

"No I don't. All that tells me is that you are brave enough to go out and fight a war and risk your life in doing so but you are not brave enough to ask someone you like out?"

"Exactly." Arthur and Leon said.

"Well that is stupid."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Merlin and Arthur were walking side by side to the stables where Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot were already waiting. "Hey Merlin you coming with us?" Gwaine asked.

"Yeah why not. I thought I would for old times sake."

Arthur smiled as he got on his horse. "Lets get going then."

They had been out for a couple of hours and had caught a small deer and several rabbits. As it was nearing dinner time, Merlin had made a stew with the rabbits they had caught.

"We should have bought a servant with us. You shouldn't be doing this Merlin." Arthur said as he accepted the food off the sorcerer.

"I want to." Merlin smiled as he poured himself some stew and sat down next to Lancelot who smiled at him.

"Still not told our King of your feelings then Merlin."

"You know I haven't Lancelot. Arthur doesn't feel that way about me. If I tell him it could be awkward and he will start to ignore me as he will feel guilty about not feeling the same way. And I will lose him as a friend. I would rather keep him as a friend and hide my feelings than show them and risk losing him."

"What are we going to do with you Merlin?"

"Put up with me." he laughed.

* * *

Across the way Arthur was watching Merlin and Lancelot laugh freely and hated the fact that he couldn't do that. He wanted to laugh with Merlin, sit beside him, put his arm around him, kiss him every now and then. Not being able to do any of this put Arthur in a sour mood.

"Hurry up and get ready you lot. We have to be getting back. We have been gone longer than I would have liked already." Arthur ordered as he stood up and started to get his horse ready for the journey home.

The rest of them stood up and started to clear things away whilst Merlin walked over to Arthur. "Are you alright?"

"Why shouldn't I be."

"You tell me. You was in a great mood this morning, laughing whilst hunting, soon as you had something to eat your whole attitude changed."

"Goes to show what your cooking does to me Merlin."

Merlin let Arthur see the hurt he had caused with the words before walking away, not giving Arthur a chance to say anymore.

The ride back was mostly rode in silence, Lancelot, Percival or Gwaine trying to get Merlin to talk who only answered with one word syllables, a smile never gracing his lips, his head hung low. Arthur's stomach tightening, hating himself for how he upset Merlin. Why did he have to snap and upset Merlin for?

Before Arthur could think anymore, a group of bandits jumping from trees and bushes, began ambushing them all.

They all jumped off their horses and drew their swords and began to fight, Arthur keeping Merlin behind him at all times so he wouldn't get hurt. He knew he had his magic to protect him but that didn't matter to Arthur. He would always put his life before Merlin's and protect him. Magic or not.

After a while of fighting, the bandits seemed to give up and back off. Arthur turned and laughed a little at their retreating figures but Merlin who watched the bandits leave saw one of them pause and raise their crossbow at fire, aiming straight for Arthur.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried and ran to his King. He wrapped his arms around the blond and spun them both around and cried out when he felt the arrow pierce his back and slumped forwards onto his King who looked on in horror as he saw the pain in Merlin's eyes. "Merlin..."

"Saved...you..." Merlin whimpered before collapsing into the blond's arms.

Several things happened when Merlin collapsed, Arthur started to cry shaking Merlin and panickly saying his name again and again, Gwaine jumped on his horse with an angry cry and raced after the bandit that fired the arrow and Lancelot hurried over and checked Merlin's pulse.

"He's still alive Arthur but his pulse is weak. We need to get him to Gaius quickly." Lancelot made to take Merlin from Arthur's arms when Arthur tugged Merlin closer. "No. Mine."

"I know he is yours Arthur but we need to get him back now or he will no longer be yours as you will lose him."

"Mine." Arthur replied, holding Merlin closer.

"Lancelot get Arthur's horse over here. He won't let go of Merlin."

"How do we get them both on Arthur's horse then?"

"Arthur pick Merlin up and hold him tight and close to you."

Arthur did as Percival said and did nothing when Percival then picked Arthur up and put the King on his horse.

"Killed the bastard." Gwaine said as he came back on his horse.

Percival smiled at Gwaine and mounted his horse. "Lancelot get Merlin's horse. We need to get back to Gaius now."

* * *

When they all arrived back at Camelot, Arthur swung his left leg over and jumped down off his horse with Merlin still clutched tightly to him as he rushed to Gaius. Morgana and Gwen who were both in the courtyard, picked up their dresses and followed Arthur as quick as they could as he ran to Gaius' quarters.

"Gaius!" he cried as he burst into the old physician's rooms.

"Arthur what happened?"

Arthur told Gaius all that happened and when he told Arthur to back back so he can check him over, Arthur just held the sorcerer closer.

"He was like this in the forest Gaius, he won't let go of him." Percival said. "I think what makes it worse, I think Arthur said something that upset Merlin and he wasn't talking until he grabbed Arthur and spun them both around, taking the arrow for Arthur. He collapsed into his arms and Arthur hasn't let go of him since."

After several failed attempts of trying to see Merlin to check him over, Gaius looked pleadingly at Morgana who slowly walked forwards and placed a comforting hand on Arthur's upper arm. "Arthur... Gaius needs to check Merlin over and help him. "

"Mine."

"That's all he will say Morgana." Lancelot said.

"Arthur." Morgana tried again. "How about you stay with Merlin and hold his hand or arm and help Gaius move him if need be whilst he checks Merlin over? Would that be okay? That way you still have your Merlin with you."

Arthur slowly nodded and loosened his grip on Merlin, laying him on his front, his head turned to the side so Gaius could see the wound on Merlin's back. Arthur that busy looking at Merlin, didn't see Morgana look over her shoulder at Gwaine, giving him a signal and the knight nodding to show he understood.

Morgana moved slightly back and looked at her brother. _"Swefecung." _she whispered.

Gwaine jumped forwards when Arthur went limp and dropped. "What was that spell?" he asked.

"I have put him to sleep. Gaius can't work properly with Arthur in that state. Put him on Merlin's old bed."

Percival moved forwards and took Arthur from Gwaine and carried him up to the other room.

* * *

Arthur woke up and found himself in Merlin's old room and in his old bed, he buried his face into the pillow and inhaled deeply before everything came back to him, Merlin saving Arthur, the arrow in Merlin's back, Merlin collapsing in his arms.

Arthur shot up and ran from the room making Gaius jump and look up from his book. "I will kill my sister when I see her." Arthur snapped as he hurried over to Merlin who was laying on his front, his head to the side and a bandage wrapped across his back disappearing under his armpits going round to the front. The sheet covering Merlin up to just above his arse leaving the rest of his back bare up to where his bandage started.

Arthur, uncaring that Gaius could see, ran his hand gently over Merlin's bare lower back before taking the sorcerers hand in his. "How is he Gaius?"

Gaius stood up and looked a little unsure.

Arthur frowned and looked at the old physician carefully. "Don't hold back Gaius. Tell me...please."

Gaius looked at the King closely and sighed. "I have had to pull the arrow out. I cleaned the wound to keep away any infection. The next twenty four hours will be critical Arthur and if Merlin gets worse, there is a high chance he won't survive, he needs to rest and keep hydrated and monitored constantly which is what I will be doing. But Arthur... You might have to prepare yourself for the worst."

"As in Merlin could die?"

"Yes Arthur. I am sorry I have done all I can. Merlin is like a son to me, if I could do more than I would but I can't. I am afraid the next twenty four hours is a waiting game and we must pray that his condition doesn't worsen."

Arthur bit his lip. "Gaius can you fetch Morgana here please and fill her in on Merlin's condition on the way?"

"Of course."

As soon as Gaius left Arthur turned all of his attention on Merlin. "Please Merlin. You have to fight this. You have to get better. I can't lose you. I am lost without you Merlin. I know I must seem selfish saying you have to get better because I need you to but I can't help it. I ..." Arthur turned to make sure he and Merlin were still alone before looking back at the brunet, he moved down and placed a small kiss on his bare shoulder. "I love you Merlin."

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Chapter two up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)**_

_**Summary: Arthur who has always loved Merlin but kept the secret from the sorcerer finally reveals all when he realises it could be his last chance to reveal all, but has he left it too late?**_

_**This story is for and dedicated to Melanie. She helped keep me sane when my mum had her operation and talked me through what would happen and assured me she will come out of it fine. And she did :D so this story is for her. Thank you. Hugs :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D x**_

* * *

"Arthur?" The King turned and saw his sister hurry over to him and hug him. "I can't lose him Morgana." he cried into his sister's arm. "Not now."

"You won't Arthur. I promise. Merlin is a fighter. He will fight this with everything he has."

"I am not going to be leaving his side Morgana."

"I know that. You want me to rule over Camelot while you stay with him?"

"Please Morgana. Once Gaius says so I am moving him to my quarters, he will have more comfort and be warmer there."

"Sire I have a board that is to be used as carrying injured knights. Merlin can be carried on that from here to your chambers and should be fine."

"Morgana..."

"I will go and get Gwaine, Percival and Leon and the four of you can carry Merlin." she smiled and left the room.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Morgana came back with Leon, Gwaine and Percival, together the three of them with the help of Arthur and Gaius, they had Merlin on the board and all four of the mcarried Merlin to Arthur's chambers. Gaius walking slowly in front and Morgana slowly walking behind.

Arthur had a servant light his fire place to warm the room up whilst they got Merlin comfortable in bed. "Now Morgana are you sure about..."

"Yes. I have done it a few times when you have had to visit other kingdoms."

Arthur sat on the edge of the bed and took Merlin's hand in his when the room was empty except him, Morgana and Merlin. Gaius leaving saying he will be back in two hours to check on Merlin. "I won't be leaving this room until he wakes Morgana. Anything you need help or advice on you know where I am."

"I know Arthur. And understand. I will have a servant come and bring you food three times a day."

"Thank you Morgana." Arthur smiled at his sister. When the door closed behind her, Arthur laid on his side, facing Merlin. "I'm here with you Merlin. I know I am always asking for things and you always give me what I ask for. I ask two more things of you but for now I just ask you this one thing and I hope once again you will do it. Live for me Merlin. That's all I ask right now." he whispered.

* * *

Gaius came back two hours later and changed Merlin's dressing with the help of Arthur, informing the King he will be back in the morning and to call should anything happen in any way.

Arthur got into bed after covering Merlin up and placed a gentle kiss upon Merlin's lips. "Good night Merlin... I love you."

Arthur, even though he knew Merlin was beside him, didn't sleep, he laid awake watching Merlin, watched as his back slowly rose and fell with his breathing, not being able to keep awake for much longer, Arthur finally fell asleep not long before dawn and was still asleep when Gaius walked in with Morgana who came to see Arthur to see what kind of night Merlin had but seeing her brother asleep and the rings under his eyes told her he had been awake all night and decided to leave him be for a while.

When Arthur woke he noticed the bandage around Merlin had gone and he now had a patch of cloth where his wound was. He sat up and looked at his bedside table and saw a note, he leaned over Merlin and picked it up.

_Morning Arthur. Seeing you and Merlin in bed this morning you looked complete, before when I have come to wake you, you have seemed lost, having Merlin beside you it is like you have been found and are now happy. Please Arthur I urge you to express your feelings to Merlin when he awakens for both your sakes. And he will awake. Gaius checked him over this morning and changed his dressing and was pleased that Merlin has got some of his colour back. Talk to him Arthur. You couldn't bring yourself to tell him of your feelings before so I implore you do now. I will be coming to see you later to make sure you are eating brother of mine._

_Morgana x_

Arthur smiled as he read the letter and placed it back where he found it. He got up and walked over to the table and quickly ate his breakfast so he could get back to Merlin.

"At least you have a bit more colour in you than yesterday Merlin." Arthur said once he got back on the bed. "It shows you are getting better as I knew you would. I didn't want to believe otherwise. Morgana said I am best to tell you how I feel. Yes Morgana knows, just about everyone knows I love you but you. I never told you as I was worried you didn't feel the same and if you didn't then things would get awkward and I would rather have you as a friend and see you every day than it be awkward and avoid each other."

Arthur laid on his side and placed his head on his pillow, getting his face as close to Merlin's as he could. "I guess the beginning is as good a place as any to start. I guess I started to look at you differently than anyone else the second time you argued back to me. The first time you did you didn't know I was the future King of Camelot but you knew by the end of it. The second argument I didn't expect coming. The only person who has argued back at me and told me what they really think was my father and that was because he was allowed to. You on the other hand didn't let me being a Prince stop you from speaking your mind about me."

Arthur reached his hand out and stroked Merlin's cheek. "I realised I loved you when you almost died that time, after drinking that poison to save me. I had never been so scared. My father disobeyed me from getting your antidote but I didn't care what he did to me. Just as long as I got you the antidote and you lived. You wouldn't believe how much it took me to hold back when I saw you alive and well."

Arthur stopped talking when a light tapping sounded at the door and Morgana and a servant walked in. Morgana smiled at the empty plate and told the servant he could take it away. "How is he Arthur?"

"I agree with you. He has got some more colour. I don't want to get my hopes up though. Gaius said twenty four hours and it has only been about sixteen."

"Did you manage to get much sleep?"

"A bit. Woke up about one hour ago. Read your letter and decided to take your advice."

"So you are talking to him about how you feel?"

"Yes I am."

Morgana smiled. "I will leave you to it then."

"Morgana?"

"Yes?"

"How are you?"

"Not too bad. Baby seemed to want to keep me awake all night by kicking me. But it's alright though."

"What do you mean?" Arthur frowned.

"Well every time the baby kicked me and woke me up I kicked Leon and woke him up."

"You didn't? Why?"

"It's his son kicking me. Why should I have to go through it alone."

Arthur laughed and shook his head at his sister who just smiled and left the chambers. When the doors closed behind Morgana she turned to Gaius who was stood waiting. "Arthur said he is talking to Merlin. Are you sure about this Gaius?"

"Yes Morgana. Merlin is in a coma of some sort. Whatever Arthur is saying in there Merlin will hear it all and remember it all. Not straight away but within a couple of days of waking up he will remember it."

"Lovely." the brunette smirked and linked her arm with the court physician and took off down the corridor.

* * *

"I remember the first time I met Lancelot, you were laughing and smiling, of course I hated him right away, he was free to do the one thing I wanted more than anything. To make you smile. I thanked the gods he left Camelot, and even though I fought for him I fear he would take you from me. Of course Lancelot was the only knight I hated at first, Gwaine, I hated him so much the way he looked at you, the way you laughed with him and more importantly the flirting. I wanted to run him through and then he met Percival..."

Arthur shook his head. "You're so easy to love Merlin that I feared every day that someone would come along and steal you from me. I know you weren't mine to have but I wanted you all the same and it killed me not to have you. I wanted you with me always, to have you waiting in our chambers at night, to wake up with you in my arms your head resting on my chest. To be able to hold you while we sit by the fire on hunts and laugh and joke around with the knights. I want to be the one making you laugh, making you smile. I want to be the one you say 'I love you' to. And I want more than anything to hear it from your lips."

Arthur sighed. "I waited so long to tell you about my feelings, waited until it was safe, until I knew Uther wouldn't want to kill you. But when the time came, I feared you would turn me down. I had it all planned out, I was going to take you down to the lake you love so much and we were going to have a little picnic and then I was going to tell you I loved you and wanted nothing more than to spend every waking and sleeping moment with you. But I …"

Arthur stood up and started to pace the room. "I had it all planned and I was going to tell you and then... and then you told me about your magic and I started to rethink my feelings. I hated myself for it, I knew you Merlin. I knew how pure you were and I shouldn't have thought you would have done something like that. And then I... I just."

Arthur stopped pacing and sat back down. "I got scared, I know I always tell you that I fear nothing, that I never get scared. But I did and I feared losing you in every way and now..."

Arthur picked up Merlin's hand and held it in his. "And now I am faced with the fact that I might lose you forever and I can't help but think of the last time we spoke. My words hurt you and I never meant for that and I knew I should have said something, said sorry sooner. I once again took my anger out on you and I'm sorry. So sorry."

Tears started to fall. "I'm so sorry but I promise that if you come back to me, I'll never let you go. Let me make sure you know every moment of the day that I love you and how much you mean to me, I'll make sure you will always be with me in this life and in the next. But Merlin please don't leave me."

Arthur rested his head on the side on the bed as his tears fell. "Please don't take him from me. Please let me have this one thing. Please let me keep at least one person I love. Please don't take him from me." Arthur sobbed.

"Ar...thur."

Arthur shot up off the bed when he heard his name. "Merlin?"

Merlin slowly opened his eyes. "Arthur?" he made to move and groaned in pain.

"Merlin don't move. Oh thank god you are awake." Arthur laughed as he rushed to his chamber doors and opened them, calling on a servant, telling him to fetch Gaius and Morgana right away.

Arthur hurried back over to the bed and took Merlin's hand in his. "Stay with me Merlin. That's all I ask right now."

_Live for me Merlin. That's all I ask right now._ "It...was you."

"Merlin?"

"Talking to me."

Arthur opened his mouth to respond when the door opened and Gaius came in followed by Morgana. Gaius hurried on over to the bed and started to check Merlin over. Asking Merlin questions on how he was feeling, what he remembers. A few times, Gaius looked over his shoulder at Arthur which made him nervous.

"Well?" Arthur asked.

Gaius straightened himself up and turned to face the King and smiled. "He is out of the danger zone Arthur. He should be fine."

* * *

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**One more chapter to go :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)**_

_**Summary: Arthur who has always loved Merlin but kept the secret from the sorcerer finally reveals all when he realises it could be his last chance to reveal all, but has he left it too late?**_

_**This story is for and dedicated to Melanie. She helped keep me sane when my mum had her operation and talked me through what would happen and assured me she will come out of it fine. And she did :D so this story is for her. Thank you. Hugs :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D x**_

* * *

Arthur sighed with relief and dropped down onto the bed, sitting on the edge. Morgana placed a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder and smiled at Merlin when he looked at her questionably.

"Can I talk...to Morgana?"

"Of course." Arthur said and stood up, waiting for Gaius before leaving the room.

"How are you feeling?" Morgana asked.

"Like I have been shot in the back."

Morgana laughed. "Everyone will be glad you have woken up. Not as much as Arthur but..."

"Arthur?"

"Yes. When he and the others brought you back to Camelot I have never seen him in such a state. You know I had to cast a spell to put him to sleep so that Gaius could see to you."

"Why?"

"He wouldn't let go of you. In a right state he was."

"I can remember... was Arthur near me at all?"

"Near you? Merlin you are in Arthur's bed, when Gaius said you needed comfort to heal he offered his bed, has asked me to rule over Camelot as he won't be doing anything until you woke up and deemed better."

"Really?"

"Yes. Merlin he knows he upset you with his words, before you saved him. You still need looking after and how he has been he won't let anyone but him do that."

"Really?" Merlin asked again.

"Really. Let him help you Merlin, please?"

"I will."

Morgana smiled and kissed Merlin's forehead and left the room as Gaius came walking back in with Arthur. "I have told Arthur what potions you need to take and when and he said he will see to you."

"Okay. Thank you Gaius, Arthur."

When it was just the King and court sorcerer, they both stared at each other for long moments before Arthur cleared his throat and walked over to the side of the bed. "Gaius said you need to drink this red one here, try to have some food and then drink this purple one. I will help you sit up and take the red one, no need to rush of course, just take your time and then I will get a servant to bring you some food, not much as I know you probably won't be all that hun -"

"Arthur take a breath."

Arthur paused and smiled. "Um... as you got hit on the upper right shoulder of your back, as slowly as you can, try to lay onto your left side. I am here should you need help."

Merlin nodded and very slowly started to shuffle on his front towards the edge of the bed, he slowly started to roll back onto his left side and gasped at the pain.

Without thinking, Arthur got on his knees on the bed behind him and placed his hand on Merlin's stomach, "easy Merlin." Arthur moved his left hand forwards and took Merlin's hand in his. "Squeeze when it hurts Merlin."

"I can't do that."

"You can. And you will. Come on. As steady as you can."

With Arthur having one hand on his stomach and the other wrapped tightly in his, Merlin bit through the pain, squeezing Arthur's hand, apologising if he squeezed too tightly. He finally managed to get onto his left side and Arthur then sat up on his knees, leaning forwards and wrapping his arms around him. "Hold on tight Merlin, as I lift up, bring your legs to the front. On three?"

"On three." Merlin agreed.

"One. Two. Three." Arthur counted as he pulled Merlin up, Merlin swinging his legs forwards, hissing in pain and gripping Arthur tightly.

When Merlin was sat up right he turned his head to the right and found Arthur's face inches away from his own, those strong arms still wrapped around him, those blue eyes going from his own to his lips.

"Merlin..." Arthur whispered.

"Shh." Merlin responded and slowly moved his head closer to Arthur's pausing when his lips were centimetres away from the Kings lips.

Arthur's eyes dropped to Merlin's lips and closed the gap, a hand coming up to gently caress the brunets cheek, deepening the kiss. Arthur stuck out his tongue, swiping it along Merlin's dry lips and moaned when he was gained access, his tongue seeking Merlin's, dragging it back into his own mouth, sucking gently on it before pulling back for some very much needed air.

"Why did you never tell me how you felt Arthur?" Merlin panted.

"Tell you what?"

"Arthur I heard you talking to me, breaking your heart, scared that you will lose me...telling me that you love me?"

"I meant every word."

"Why did you never tell me Arthur? Why hurt me with those words?" Merlin asked, not being able to stop the single tear running down his cheek.

"I was scared, I feared you would turn me down and thought that if I was more you would see me better but I … I always ruined it when I opened my mouth."

"You always did speak before thinking."

"I tried to be sweet on you, remember that time I gave you the day off and then, well, had to take it away?"

"When have you ever given me a day off?"

"That's my point. I try and fail to make you see how I feel."

"Giving me a day off isn't showing me how you feel. Telling me is letting me know... mind you I can't really have a go at you about that." Merlin finished quietly.

"Merlin I tried all I … wait. What?"

"Umm... I have kind of loved you since before you became King." Merlin whispered, looking guiltily at Arthur.

"What? But I was … when?"

"When what? You was what?"

"When did you fall in love with me? Why did you fall in love me?"

"When did I fall in love with you? I realised I loved you when you got bitten by the questing beast and I was willing to trade my life for yours. I loved you that much I didn't care if I died, just as long as you lived. Why did I fall in love with you? How could I not. Arthur I have seen sides to you that you let no one else see, which I am thankful for as then I would not be the only one in love with you."

Arthur leaned forwards and kissed Merlin passionately. "I've loved you for so long it feels like forever."

"I never told you as I feared you didn't feel the same Arthur and I would rather keep you as a friend and see you every day than risk that by telling you that I love you."

Arthur laughed. "That is the same reason I didn't tell you Merlin."

"Which one is the bigger fool?"

"I am Merlin. But I am also the luckiest fool going as I now have you." Arthur declared, earning himself a smile and kiss from the sorcerer.

"Now come on. Red potion first and then purple one after food."

* * *

After Merlin had eaten and drank his potion, Arthur had called for a servant to get a bath ready for Merlin in his chambers. If the servant thought it strange Merlin having a bath with Arthur being present he never said so.

When the bath was ready Arthur walked over to Merlin and started to strip him, Merlin not having the energy just let Arthur get on with it until he started to undo his breeches.

"Are you alright?"

"Just nervous."

Arthur smiled and sat next to Merlin, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Would it make you feel better if I told you I have seen you naked before."

"Yes it would but when would you have seen me naked?"

Arthur ducked his head. "I may have let my eye wander when you went to bathe whilst we were out on patrol."

"Arthur..."

"I'm sorry Merlin."

"Don't be, I was just the same."

Arthur laughed and moved his hands to the laces on Merlin's breeches. "Can I finish stripping you now?"

"Yes."

Arthur smiled and stripped Merlin of all his clothing and smiled. "Beautiful Merlin. Arthur whispered and picked Merlin up and walked him over to the bath where he carefully laid him in the hot water before picking up a cloth and started to wash his back, being careful of his wound.

"You know I can get a servant to wash my back."

"I know you can Merlin but you are mine now. I am afraid I am very possessive of what is mine. No one but me can see you like this." Arthur admitted, making Merlin laugh.

"That feels nice." Merlin moaned as Arthur gently rinsed his back, his hand slowly moving round to the front to wash his chest. "I can reach my own chest Arthur."

"I know, but why should you do it when I am offering and want to." Arthur smiled, placing a kiss on Merlin's bare shoulder as his hand got lower, now washing his stomach and thighs.

"Arthur..."

"Merlin?"

"Touch me already."

Arthur smiled and dropped the cloth in the water before letting his fingers curl around Merlin's hardened cock.

It was a couple of weeks later and Gaius had deemed Merlin fit once more, his wound had cleared up nicely and was now a small scar there. Arthur and announced to the court of his and Merlin's relationship, both of them happy that everyone else was for them.

Merlin had moved out of his chambers and all of his belongings were now in Arthur's. Merlin out of habit still called them Arthur's chambers until Arthur had words and told him that they weren't his, but theirs.

On the night Merlin had officially moved into Arthur's chambers, now making it theirs, Arthur locked their chambers and quickly divested himself of his clothing before he slowly stripped Merlin. "Gaius said no strenuous activity whilst recovering, he has deemed you healthy now."

"So what are you suggesting?" Merlin asked as he continued to let Arthur strip him.

"I am suggesting that I finally get to make love to you after waiting so patiently for three weeks, and I have been good. You have to admit that I have. You know how much patience I have."

"Yeah... none at all."

Once naked Arthur led Merlin over to the bed and laid him down, he coated his fingers in the oil he had and slowly pushed the first finger into Merlin, right to the knuckle.

As Merlin arched and fisted the sheets, begging for more, Arthur inserted a second finger, hitting the bundle of nerves inside him that had the sorcerer screaming. "Hello prostate." Arthur smirked.

"Arthur please, stop teasing. I have waited too long for you I can't wait any longer."

Arthur smiled as he moved down and captured Merlin's lips in a passionate kiss, his fingers getting faster and faster. All too soon Merlin was cumming, ropes of cum covering his stomach.

Arthur took advantage of Merlin's weakened state and pulled his fingers out and lined his cock up before pushing in, sheathing himself in that tight heat. "Oh fuck Arthur...finally."

"Oh yes Merlin." Arthur panted as he started to thrust in and out of Merlin, taking the once again hardened and leaking cock in hand, pumping it slowly, getting quicker as he sped up with his thrusts.

Merlin reached up and moved his arms around Arthur's neck, his fingers burying themselves in those golden locks as the King buried his head in his sorcerers neck. Merlin moved his head to the side and licked the shell of Arthur's ear before kissing the lobe. "Cum for me Arthur." he panted.

And Arthur did, cumming with a cry of Merlin's name as he came deep inside the brunet under him. Filling him up, Merlin following straight after crying out Arthur's name.

"I remember when you was talking to me, you told me you will only ask me two questions. One of them was to live for you which I did. What was the other question?"

Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes and smiled. "Will you marry me Merlin?"

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur. "Yes."

* * *

It was two months later and Merlin and Arthur were now married and happy, they were halfway through a meeting when Morgana cried in pain as her waters broke. Merlin was in the room with her, using his magic for her to feel as little pain as possible, Leon was also there keeping his distance as Morgana had threatened to castrate him with a spoon if he so much as touched her again and Gaius was there delivering the baby.

Two hours after very much pacing, Arthur looked up when the doors open to reveal a tired looking Merlin. "Are you alright?" he asked as he took his husband into his arms.

"I will be. It just took a lot out of me using my magic like that."

"How is Morgana and Leon?"

"Proud parents of a gorgeous baby boy. Morgana said to say she told you so."

Arthur laughed. "I always said it would be a girl. Do they have a name?"

"They have decided to call him Nathan. Morgana said you can go on in."

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin walking into the chambers, smiling when Morgana handed her son to his Uncle.

Gwen smiled and came to stand by Merlin. "You know Arthur is going to dote on his nephew."

"I know he is." Merlin answered, looking at his husband with such love in his eyes.

"It's such a shame." Gwen sighed.

"What is?" Merlin asked as he turned away and looked at Gwen.

"Arthur loves children, has always wanted to have children, he will be wishing they have more so he can dote on them."

"Arthur can also dote on his own children Gwen."

"How can he? You are a man."

Merlin laughed. "I know I am Gwen, but you seem to forget I am a powerful sorcerer."

"Are you saying with magic you can carry children?"

"Yes." Merlin smiled before turning to smile at his husband once more, watching as he cooed over his nephew, seeing how Arthur was with Nathan, Merlin couldn't wait until he saw Arthur like that with their own children one day.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
